Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Zeusstar (L) Okay, really big, can someone fix that? Any way, Comments? Rainface<3 22:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed size. Maybe blur the highlights a small bit. 22:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Blurred it a bit more and thank you Twi. Rainface<3 17:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Very Nice. No comments from me. 17:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! I <3 Greek mythology - have you read Percy Jackson? Darken the stripes on the cheek just a tad, or add shading. (Millie. Sig removed due to problems.) Yes i have, I <3 the Percy Jackson series. It won't let me upload the file yet (wonder why, i actually do) and i have to go to school now, so later. Rainface<3 11:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 'Comments? Omg, i gotta read the Son of Neptune though, it is written by the same person who wrote the Percy Jackson series :). I am going to see if my mom will get it for me, but i gotta go to a sleep over party and medival times in Orlando, my friend's parents own money cause we are riding in a Limo! Rainface<3 17:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE PERCY JACKSON! 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) So do I! Any way, Limo ride was EPIC! Though yesturday, i was only in my house for two hours total (hated it). Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 23:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait, there's already a Zuesstar here made by the same user. So... do I take this off or what? 15:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it a loner image? What's going on with this? Is it still being worked on? 06:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Lilystar (L) This is Lilystar from It All Begins. She's kin of Hazelpaw, mother to Amberfang and Talonclaw, and leader of ThunderClan! 20:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Blurblurblur the shading. Looks cute! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 20:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it later, though. 01:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 19:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) So cute! You don't see many Siamese/Burmese/Point cats these days, and certainly not in Warriors. Blur the paws. :) (Millie. Sig removed due to problems.) Sure! 19:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. Better? 19:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur more. It looks like she's patched around the edges. 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur the paws/face/ears or shading? 21:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shading, along the body especially. 12:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmkay. 14:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) While you're at it, lighten the shading a bit >.< [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 20:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Either that, or darken the highlights. And why was my sig removed? Did I put my whole profile page on here by mistake again? XD No shading = easy charart x3 22:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Blazeheart (W) I'm sick of her apprentice image being on her page. XD I love it! She looks amazing! How do you people do these? 19:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Silver. :) I just do, I guess. I get better and better every charart. But she is my main character in three stories- so why not make her look purrrdy? xD Amazing! 20:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! 01:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lovely. Now blur the highlights. Silly Cat Face! 17:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) And the back shading. 21:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Dull the highlights. It looks like a patch of shiny fur. It shouldn't stand out that much. 17:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 20:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Back shading? There is no back shading... but I will dull the highlights. ^^ Reuploaded ' Blur all highlights and all shading, please! Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 16:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I have blurred everthing down to the very last pixel. I'm seeing a lot of blurred lineart. 22:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Where, Shadeh? I'll fix it. On the tail, paws, and head. 14:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I took a close look at the pixels and compared them to the blank, and they're all perfectly normal. Take a closer look. :) This isn't PCA, so a few stay pixels every now and again never hurt anyone. 06:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Mingleberry (E) Oh, dearest Mingleberry. The nice elder in It All Begins. Ya know, the one that gives slobbery licks? xD 00:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I don't see anythin wrong with having elders for a change.;) Blur and smudge the patches. Especially smudge the paws. Lighten the nose. XD Mingleberry [[User:Graceglow|'Grace]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 13:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay! 15:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE-UPLOADED. 20:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... the paws look a bit green now. Maybe you should try smudging upwards starting from the white in the paw and level the paws out. But it's up to you. :) The back paw looks wierd.. i thinks its the random little white stripe going up.. like above try to level it out to make it more " Cat-Like" ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Green? I don't see green. And I'll get to the back paw, Hollycloud. 14:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this, Silver? 06:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I fixed it. 23:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Honeykit (K) This is Honeykit, she's going to be a main character in my new story: Little Dreams, Big Hopes. I haven't made it yet... 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) The highlight on the face looks a tad too strong... maybe make it a little for lighter and put some depth into the eye.... ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED hehe I <3 my Honeykit :) 14:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blur all the shading a bit, and then the rear highight. Silly Cat Face! 17:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED 14:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Darken the highlights and blur like heck [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Darken it even more than it already is? Are you looking at the new version? The one that looks golden? I don't even see where you mean on the neck.... 12:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I said HECK. H. It stands out WAYWAYWAY too much. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Loudy? 13:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can someone help me? 13:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) She does look shiny. A little TOO shiny Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 21:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll help, Loudy. Don't worry. 16:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no time. Can't. 14:05, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Awh :( well then I need someone else to help :( 14:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Lionfang (W) <3 Honeykit, Whitestep, Lionfang, and Bluepaw are all in Little Dreams, Big Hopes btw. 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Blur (his?) shading. A lot. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks fine... 19:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it could be blurred. 20:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Blur it, please. You're PCA - you should know this... 05:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED! Mrow...I blurred it as much as pixlr let me. 14:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Gaussian blur it. 20:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe darken the stripes or get rid of some of the shading... Very nice. 13:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) How do you get rid of shading? I can't gaussian blur. Because I don't use layers. They confuse me. 13:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You use the dodge tool on it. :) REUPLOADED, omg the more I write about him the more I <3 him 13:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Bluepaw (A) Honeykit's bestest fwiend <3 19:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) BLURRRRRRRRRRR the shading. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) This sounds bad but can someone help me blur? I hate shading on bluepaw lol XD 19:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll help. =3 20:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorry, it won't work. 20:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that's why I need help cause it won't blur any further XD 14:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I can help you if you want. 20:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing k 20:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll start then, if you want me to. ;) 20:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Do itttt lol 20:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - Gah, I don't think I did very good. I had to completely re-do them. :) Hope you like it. 21:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I think it's just a tad bit too blue otherwise awesome and super cute I <3 Blue cats! Hazeleye 03:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I don't think it's too blue. It looks like Mistystar or Bluestar's chararts on WWiki. 20:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Should this be approved? It hasn't received a comment. It's been 11 days since the last upload... 14:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Don't rush the leads, and anyway, Leader changes are confusing. When Silver names her new deputy, I'm sure things will run just fine in the project again. Define the belly shading a bit. 14:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) There isn't any belly shading... 13:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. So add some. It needs belly shading. 17:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ashfur and Squirrelflight (Ma) Before you say anything I know I forgot to blur and smudge and I will fix that.So this is Ashfur ans Squirrelflight for the AshXSquirrel Saga. Comments? Suggestions? Hazeleye 23:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye supports AshXSquirrel Don't thumb the image, and sign your post so we know who's image it is. 20:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Blur the black flecks on the gray cat, and blur where the white meets the ginger on the ginger cat. 20:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Done! Can someone fix the size? I don't know how Hazeleye 23:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Fixed the size. I agree on the bluring. 14:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Blur it a whole whole whole WHOLE lot. And there is a ginger pixel on Squirrelflight's white paw. Kill it, please. 20:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) " " " " " " " and make the she-cat's nose darker. :) You have to blur all the dots. 13:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded: Better? I blurred as much as I could Hazeleye 00:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye just got a new laptop! I see a lot of blurred lineart. 22:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Are you cereal? Now for the worst part... The sharpen tool Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 23:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Lord have mercy on my soul Reuploaded I fixed some that I saw If there are anymore please tell me Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 23:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Zeusstar (Lo) Yes, they all get loner images from Cat Gods. Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 21:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Make the nosepink less neon, and blur the chest and tail highlights a bit. 21:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Image. Too. Big. ... I re-sized it for you. 21:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Neon nose pink >=3 20:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yuppers. 13:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? 22:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Decline or work on? 22:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Iceeyes I PROMISE she'll become important! 14:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Blur the shading a tiny bit more. Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 18:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) REUPLOADED OMG I hate the blurring tool on Pixlr :| 18:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) GAUSSIAN blur it. That's the mother of all blurring. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this or CBA? 13:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes and I can't gaussian blur it. I don't use layers. 13:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Talonpaw (A) Ok could someone fix the size xD and i put this up becuase Whitestep up there was declined for unnatural pelt :D so here is Talonpaw. BTW his nose is supossed to be purplish pink. I knows wierd but it has to do with frost bite that is not in the story but yah.... Any ways comments? ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the size. What you put is left|450px. And you don't need to put 'For Approval', because every charart on this page is for approval so there's no point. XDDBlur all the shading and smudge the tail outwards a little more. And maybe make the tail darker or add shading... I dunno. It's up to you. :) ~REUPLOADED~ Ok so i blurred the shading as much as i can with out making it look like its on fire but if you can do better... Please help :D I made the tail a wee bit darker. I'm sorry but this is over the limit. It will have to be declined inless someone can give me a good explination as to why this is up for approval again and why it's over the 20 limit rule. I will give someone until tomorrow night to gove me an explination. 01:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, decline it Silver. 13:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. It's the 20th image. 15:28, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks lovely! Blur the belly and back right paw shading, and lighten/pinken the nose pink. Silly Cat Face! No! Silly Leopardclaw! 19:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. ''~REUPLOADED~ ''Ok i blurred the belly and redid the shading on the back paw.. could someone help me on the back paw? like could you shade it or something for me cuz i blurred it to my ability on pixlr. thanks HollycloudThe Omen is Calling 18:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size. It was a little big. 18:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC)D Decline? 22:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Night, no. I'm not declining something someone has worked so hard on. Silver has said no too. Weasel (Lo) This is Weasel from The Random Mind of Weasel. He is a cinnamon colored tom with lighter spots on his tail muzzle and tail. Comments? Suggestions? Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 18:34, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Take it out of a thumbnail.. And I see alot of white pixels XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The white pixels are fine. Add nose pink and blur the muzzle a lot. 16:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the chest, tail tip and remove the stuff to the right of the muzzle or spread it out a bit. Okay! Will do! By the way WeaselXSmilestar forever! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 01:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: 'Blurred and Smudged everything 'Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 01:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) The nosepink looks neon in my opinion. Or at least a little bright. 02:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I see that. I'll fix it. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 23:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Airclaw (W) I am saying nothing other than YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE HOW HARD IT IS TO GET TWO TORTIES TO BE IDENTICAL ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE IN DIFFERENT BLANKS. DX 19:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you shouldn't do so many lines. It kind of looks like there's a bit too much happening around his mouth. Or you could erase the mouth patches- up to you. I would, but you can not understand how I can not do it without getting a mental breakdown. I'll put up her sister so you can see. And I like the scars. 16:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Honeypaw (A) Oh Honeypaw, I love you ... :) 13:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I forgot the aura. Anyways she gets an aura because she finds out she's special. 14:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, Blur the Highlights and shading Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Watereyes (MC) See now Millie? As identical as I could. I know ONLY ONE CHARART was said, but the are both the main characters, and I'll only enter one. Which I will decide later. 16:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Looks pretty identical XD. Blur the grey on the front paws and to the right of the muzzle. Other than that, it's beautiful! ^^ Bluefeather (No Rank) She has this blank because she's going to be in Another WSW Story and it isn't a normal Warriors story. Please let this stay up! Bluefeather101 19:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, Blue! This is a very nice charart! I guess I could let this stay, but have you joind the P:I yet? 23:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, this will be declined. Only Cloudskye gets special blank privileges. You have to abide by the rules just like everyone else. I'm sorry if it sounds tough, but rules are rules unfortunately, and though this wiki has fairly few, you still need to abide by them. Silver, I wouldn't let this stay. If you let one exeption, everyone will want to get away with 'only this' or 'just this once'. Only Skye gets away with it. 17:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) But it's not a real warrior... 17:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) So? I'm sorry, but I do feel strongly about this. It doesn't have to be a 'real' warrior, but depending on the rank in the story. I would say Warrior blank for this, because Bluefeather is like a 'warrior' on the wiki. Skye and Night would be 'Leaders', and me and Feather would probably 'deputies' as Chat mods/rollback. But whatever. I CBA to argue. I do enough in real life. 17:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Tallstar (L) Because he's epic. Nuff said. 18:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful. Nuff said. Roseflight (W) Her paws are red for a reason, I'll explain if needed. And I WILL NOT blur the eye thing. It is meant to look like a claw mark, not a marking. She's for Forest's contest. Yaha! I know part of the story behind this! She's nice. I'm going to tell you to tone down the red a bit, but I know you won't listen to me. Blur where the red meets the white some more. 18:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Her paws symbolize blood. I'll get to the blurring. Reuploaded. Blurrity blur blur! Leafheart (MC) This is Leafheart! But you knew that. XD =Discussion= Project Imagine Secret Santa! We all put our names down, then a charart we may want done for us. We are assigned someone to charart for, and likewise someone chararts us. On a set date we ALL reveal our chararts! Like a real secret santa, but with images. Sounds cool to me. But where do we put our names down? Are you going to create a page for stuffeh? A page. I love that idea! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 17:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If we are going to do this, then we need to start soon. Or now. I think we would need to have all entrants sign up on a page, then perhaps you could have a 'wishlist' where you say 'I would like you to charart' and whatver. I also think that we'll need an organiser person who isn't taking part to hand out wishlists and stuff. 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Resigning (READ) Hey ya'll, Feather here. I think you've all noticed my absense, and therefor, I think i'm going to resign from leader. As Skye and Riverpelt, if possible, i'd like to be added to the honorary members list. I know Silversong and whoever she chooses to be deputy will do a great job, but I just can't lead a project anymore with school. I get homework every night, or if not that, I need to study. I'll still be around the wiki when I have messages and to take care of my apprentice, but other than that, I will be poofyz. :\ . 00:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sad to see ya go, Feather. You were an amazing leader, had beautiful chararts, and deserve to be an honorary member. -- 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) >.>;;;;;; 00:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine You were great, Feather. We'll really miss you. Silver, you'll do great as well. D': 00:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Awww, Feather, I'm sad to see you go. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE WIKI MISSY. >.> 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Feather. . . I'm crying on the inside Feather... Bye you will be missed. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Heartbroken Hazel Feather.... no, no, no, I can't do this. Feather, you were an amazing leader. You've always deserved the spot of an honorary member, but, I never thought it would be this early. 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Iz scared Feather... I... woah. This was all so fast... I'm honoured to be the new deputy, but I'll really miss you being on the project and the wiki. D: Feather. Awwww Feather. We'll miss you!!! 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC)